


Welcome to the Zungle (We've Got Fun & Games)

by iluvmoo



Category: Block B
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Park Kyung is a Little Shit, Public Humiliation, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvmoo/pseuds/iluvmoo
Summary: “I’m going to hate this, aren’t I?” Jiho asked.“Yes, but you’re also going to love it,” Taeil answered.“Everything is like that with you.”





	Welcome to the Zungle (We've Got Fun & Games)

“You like hearing it, don’t you?” Taeil whispered in Jiho’s ear, arms wrapped possessively around Jiho’s shoulders from behind while Jiho sat frozen in his computer chair. He’d been working on the arrangement for his new backing track when Taeil slipped into his studio. The whole building was locked still - the party wasn’t until later - but Taeil had a key. Taeil had all the keys.

Taeil’s hand traveled down his chest, dancing over his belly to play with the front of his pants, to feel the steel hidden underneath. “CEO Woo Jiho, _daepyo-nim…_ ” Taeil purred, licking behind Jiho’s ear. “It feels powerful, doesn’t it? Being the one in charge for once?” Taeil laughed softly and Jiho shuddered. “If only they knew.”

“Hyung, please,” Jiho sighed, pushing his hips up toward Taeil’s hand, not even sure exactly what he was asking for, but asking nonetheless. He knew Taeil liked it when he begged.

“I’ve brought you a gift to congratulate you on opening your agency,” Taeil said, releasing Jiho’s shoulders to turn back and retrieve something from his bag. Jiho spun his computer chair around to watch. Taeil pulled a small, wrapped box out of his bag and handed it to Jiho, then crossed his arms over his chest. “Go ahead, open it,” he said with a smirk.

“I’m going to hate this, aren’t I?” Jiho asked.

“Yes, but you’re also going to love it,” Taeil answered.

“Everything is like that with you,” Jiho sighed. Taeil didn’t comment, just continued to wait calmly for Jiho to open his gift.

Jiho peeled the paper away to reveal a plain box. He opened the box and looked inside - a butt plug. He hesitated. What was the catch? He already had one this size at home, and it didn't look special, but it wasn't in its retail packaging and Taeil wouldn't have removed that ahead of time for no reason.

He looked from the box to Taeil. Taeil was still wearing that smug grin. “It's for the grand opening party tonight. You're going to wear it for me.”

Jiho knew that couldn't possibly be all there was to it - but he also knew better than to ask. “Okay, hyung,” he agreed.

“Let me watch you put it in,” Taeil said, pulling a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and dropping it into the box in Jiho’s hands.

Obeying automatically, Jiho stood and set the box down on his desk so he could unfasten his pants. He shimmied his pants and underwear down his thighs a little. His steel cock cage glinted in the light, the little padlock at the top clinking softly as he moved, now that it wasn’t nestled under layers of fabric to muffle the sound. The key for the padlock was safely stored on a chain around Taeil’s neck.

Jiho squirted a little lube onto the fingers of one hand, then leaned over, resting his dry hand on his computer desk while he reached behind himself with the other to slip a finger in, then two. Taeil might have been watching, but Jiho didn’t make a show of it - he was so sensitive these days, and if he had to wear this thing all evening, he didn’t want to make it worse by teasing himself extra now. So, he moved quickly, loosening himself with his fingers just enough to get the tip of the plug in, then he lubed the plug and pressed it in gently until it felt like almost too much, then backed off and pressed in again, going a little deeper each time until finally he pushed past the widest part of the bulb and his body closed around it, pulling the base of the toy tight against him.

He reached to pull a tissue from the box on his desk and dried his fingers. The plug was fat and it made him feel full, and the stem of it was just thick enough to make him feel pleasantly stretched. He would not be able to get used to the sensation and forget it was there, as he often did with his cage. Well, most of the time. With the plug inside him, Jiho had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to push the cage to the back of his mind, either. Tossing the tissue into the trash, he pulled his pants back up and turned back to face Taeil.

“Perfect,” Taeil said, leaning up on his toes to peck Jiho on the lips. “Now, let’s test it.”

“Test it?” Jiho asked.

Taeil nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, then fiddled with it for a moment, unlocking the screen and making a couple of taps. Then suddenly the plug began to vibrate inside him and Jiho clutched around it in surprise, which made the feeling stronger. “Hyung!” he gasped.

Taeil laughed. “Good, it seems to be working perfectly.” He tapped his phone screen again, and the vibration stopped. “At the party tonight, any time someone uses any variation of your new title, I’ll turn the vibration on for ten seconds. If it gets used again before the time runs out, I’ll turn up the intensity by one level and add ten more seconds to whatever is left on the timer.”

Jiho could feel his pulse beating in his cock as it tried to grow in the tight little cage, unable to get erect at all in the restrictive steel tube. Taeil’s gaze dropped to it as if he could see it through Jiho’s pants. “If you do well tonight, maybe I’ll let you out of the cage for a little while this evening after we get home.”

~*♡*~

The last time Jiho had an orgasm was in early November, the day after he got home from his world tour. The two of them had taken Jiho's cage off for a full twenty-four hours and Taeil didn't say “no” to _anything_ the whole time. Jiho took full advantage and came so many times he lost count. Since then, Taeil had only unlocked him for brief moments, building him up over weeks and months in anticipation of the next chance for full release.

Most days, Taeil played with him or fucked him without unlocking him at all. Some days Taeil kissed down his chest and over his tummy as if to suck him off, only to flip Jiho over once he got all the way south, and some days Taeil sprawled naked across the bed and invited Jiho to use his fingers and tongue to show Taeil what he would do with his cock if it wasn't locked up.

The last time Jiho was unlocked was three whole weeks ago, for about an hour on Christmas. Taeil had taken the cage off him and licked him slowly until he couldn't take it anymore and begged for Taeil to either speed up or stop - Taeil had stopped and locked him back up again.

Jiho was so pent up at this point, his whole body felt like one big erogenous zone. Everything turned him on: a hand on his shoulder, a look from across a room.

So, of course, at the KOZ Entertainment grand opening party, half of his rowdy idiot friends - who knew nothing about any of this - announced themselves by shouting “ _Woo daepyo-nim!_ ” at the top of their lungs as they entered the room, and Jiho thought maybe he should consider getting some new friends. Thankfully, none of the loud ones rode together, which at least gave Jiho a chance to catch his breath in between the vibrations.

By the time even half of the guests had arrived, Jiho was silently thanking every god he could think of that he had worn dark pants and a long sweater that covered his crotch, because it hid the wet patch where he knew precum was probably leaking out of the small hole at the tip of his cage and onto his clothes. He wasn't sure if it had soaked through enough to leave a visible spot yet, but if it hadn't, it would soon.

Haesol and Hyoseob both entered the room more quietly, but then, of course, immediately approached Jiho. “Congratulations on finally becoming a CEO,” Haesol said. The buzzing started again. Jiho bit his tongue. His cock ached, straining against the cage.

Hyoseob chose just that moment to pull Jiho into a tight hug. “I know you’ve been working toward this for years, Woo _daepyo,_ ” Hyoseob said. The intensity increased and Jiho swallowed hard. He could see Taeil’s smirk over Hyoseob’s shoulder as he tried not to squirm in his friend’s arms. How had Taeil even _heard_ that one? Was he reading lips or did he just _guess?_

Jiho pulled away from the hug as naturally as he could manage and gripped Hyoseob by the shoulders with both hands, holding him at arm’s length. “Thanks, guys,” he said, tossing a glance at Haesol to make it clear he was included. “You be sure to call me when your current contracts expire, okay?” He thought his voice came out steady.

Giving a little bow and a nod, Jiho extracted himself from the conversation and tried to drift toward the table full of snacks, looking for something to keep his hands busy, but before he got even halfway there, Kyung caught him by the arm. “Hey mister big shot -”

“ _Park Kyung_ ,” Jiho hissed and tried to slap a hand over Kyung’s mouth, but he was too slow.

“- CEO. _What the hell_?” Kyung lunged back away from Jiho’s attempts to swipe at him.

“Don’t,” Jiho said through gritted teeth, aiming for peeved because it was better than sounding needy as the damn vibrations started up again.

“Don’t what?” Kyung squinted at Jiho.

“Never mind, it’s too late.” Jiho tried to pull his arm out of Kyung’s grip, the buzzing inside him making him want to press closer. Vivid memories of teenage sexual experimentation with Kyung flashed through Jiho's mind.

Kyung looked him up and down and Jiho looked away, avoiding eye contact. The ten seconds ran out and Jiho tried to relax.

“You seem… Are you feeling okay?” Kyung knew him too damn well.

Jiho didn’t even mean to do it, not really, but he shot a glance toward Taeil at that, to see if he’d heard - and of course he was watching, leaned up against the window with his phone in his hand. Kyung followed Jiho’s gaze, and when Kyung made eye contact with Taeil, Taeil winked.

“Ohhh.” Kyung turned back to Jiho, _that_ grin blooming across his face.

“Don't,” Jiho said, giving Kyung his hardest side eye.

“I don't want to know,” Kyung said, dropping his voice so he didn’t announce it to the whole room. At least he had that much tact. “Whatever it is that Taeil is doing to you when somebody says CEO, I don't need your nasty details” - Jiho tried to grapple him to shut him up - “but you're the CEO here and as CEO one would think you'd have the power to -” Kyung cut off, choking on laughter as Jiho twisted him into a headlock. The plug kicked up two more notches and suddenly the physical contact was too much - Jiho released Kyung, pushing him away with a gasp.

Kyung kept cackling as he walked away to go join another cluster of conversation elsewhere in the room. Jiho tried that for himself for a little while, finding that the vibrations came few and far between once the greetings were done and talk drifted to other topics.

But then, as the party was starting to wind down, Dongwook pulled him to the center of the room and Jaemin thrusted his new glass name plaque into his hands. “Pose for us, Mr. CEO,” Jaemin said.

The vibration started up again as everyone gathered around, pulling out their phones to get shots to post to Instagram. Several voices chimed in to egg him on, shouting variations of “Yes, strike a pose Mr. CEO!” and the vibration kicked up a notch for each one. Jiho wondered how many seconds that meant he had to endure - if the stimulation to his prostate made him leak a little cum even in spite of the cage, would Taeil still unlock him later, or would he say Jiho had obviously already had enough fun?

Jiho could hear Taeil laughing from the back of the crowd. The vibrating plug made it so hard to think. He needed to pose - everyone was staring at him. He looked down at the glass plaque in his hands, trying to remember how to pose for a photo.

For lack of any better ideas, he lifted the plaque up and set it on the top of his head. He looked from camera to camera, trying his damndest to look tough instead of wrecked and praying that his face was under control as the plug increased in intensity _again_. Either Taeil was just toying with him now, or one of his damn idiot friends had murmured their Instagram caption out loud as they typed it.

~*♡*~

As soon as the apartment door closed behind them, Taeil pressed Jiho against the wall of the entryway, kissing him and licking into his mouth before Jiho could even get his shoes off.

“Hyung, please,” Jiho gasped between kisses.

“Please what?” Taeil asked, kissing down Jiho's neck as he pushed the hem of Jiho's sweater up, letting cool air touch his tummy.

Jiho tried to sort through the thousand _pleases_ in his mind: Please let me get my shoes off and get inside properly, please don't stop kissing me, please touch me more, please let me cum… finally, he settled on the most important one: “Please tell me I did well.”

“You did very well,” Taeil said, chuckling against Jiho’s collarbone, nibbling it a bit as his hand trailed south to thumb open the button of Jiho's pants. Jiho sighed and let his head thump back against the wall, relieved to finally hear Taeil's praise and to finally have Taeil’s _hands_ on him.

Taeil’s hand slipped under the waistband of his underwear, fondling the steel cage with its padlock, feeling how sticky Jiho had become over the course of the evening. The plug was still there, stretching and filling and holding him open, but that paled in comparison to the sensation of one of Taeil’s fingertips grazing ever so lightly over his aching balls.

“You drooled so much precum,” Taeil cooed, pulling his hand out of Jiho’s underwear and making a show of rubbing his wet fingers together. “Did you like it that much?”

Jiho could only nod.

“Let’s take a nice hot bath, then.” Taeil stood on tiptoes to kiss Jiho on the mouth one more time, then slid his shoes off and stepped up out of the entryway. “I want to wash you.”

“ _God_ I love you, hyung.” Jiho tripped out of his shoes and caught Taeil up in a hug, nearly carrying him to the bathroom. Taeil laughed the whole way.

~*♡*~

“Sit on the edge of the tub,” Taeil said, shutting the hot water tap off and gesturing vaguely. The tub was a wide, deep built-in, made to fit two. Jiho sat carefully, avoiding putting his weight on the butt plug. He was already stripped down to nothing but the plug and his cage.

The little chain around Taeil’s neck that held Jiho’s key glinted against his owl tattoo as he pulled his sweater off, the muscles underneath moving deliciously as Taeil brought his arms back down, tossing his sweater back through the doorway to the bedroom.

“Will you be okay or do you need the restraints?” Taeil asked, kicking his pants off, then he seemed to stop and think for a moment. Taeil was gorgeous in the nude, all compact muscle and ink. “I’m not sure cuffing you in the bathtub is really the safest idea.”

Jiho tucked his hands under himself, sitting on them. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself without permission, and being restrained when he was unlocked was a lot easier than maintaining self control - not to mention the thrill of surrender, of being bound helpless and at Taeil’s mercy. “I’ll be okay,” he said. Taeil was right about the water.

Taeil crouched in front of him on the tile floor, looking up into Jiho’s face. “Let me know if you change your mind,” he said. Then he took Jiho’s padlock in his fingers and pushed the key into it. In smooth, practiced movements, Taeil popped the lock open and slid it out of the little fastening loops of the cage, then slipped the steel tube off Jiho’s cock, leaving the base ring of the device nestled snugly in place. Taeil dropped the cage into the bathwater so it would get clean, in the corner of the tub where it would be out of the way.

Jiho got hard all in a rush, his cock throbbing and curving up against his belly. He let out a shaking breath and looked down at himself, then back up at Taeil. Everything in him screamed at him to jump Taeil, to push him to the floor and take him right there on the tile. Taeil might let him, might let it happen - it wouldn’t be the first time.

“That face - I know what you’re thinking, and it won’t work,” Taeil laughed softly, looping the key’s chain over his head to set it aside with his clothes.

Taeil was hard too, freely and unencumbered, glistening a little at the tip. Jiho licked his lips and let his eyes rake down Taeil’s body. “What do you think I’m thinking?”

Taeil stepped past him and into the tub, then took Jiho by the wrists, tugging Jiho’s hands from under him and guiding him to step into the hot water. “Something about tackling and mounting me,” Taeil said. “Kneel for me; I want to get that plug out.”

Jiho knelt, the bathwater lapping around his knees. “Was I that obvious?”

“Did you think you were _subtle_?” Taeil sat behind him and started gently tugging at the plug, working the fat bulb out of him slowly to help him stretch around it, after having worn it so long. When it finally popped out, Jiho felt simultaneous relief and craving: the plug had tormented him all evening, but it left a void behind and Jiho felt a spike of need for Taeil to bend him over the edge of the tub and fill that void. Taeil set the plug aside. “Okay, come here.” Taeil tugged Jiho to sit back, leaning his back against Taeil’s chest.

Taeil had stopped the tap when the bath water was only about hip-high, but it was hot enough that it warmed Jiho all over and helped soothe the aches from wearing the plug for so many hours - both in his bottom itself and in his glutes and thighs from tensing up around it so many times. Before he could get too relaxed, though, Taeil reached around him to drizzle body wash across his chest.

Jiho let himself melt back against Taeil, tipping his head back onto Taeil’s shoulder, resting his arms on Taeil’s knees as they bracketed his waist. “I had a lot of fun watching you enjoy the party,” Taeil said. He pressed a kiss to Jiho's shoulder, then rested his chin there while he ran his fingers over Jiho's belly, lathering the body wash.

“I bet you did,” Jiho said. “You looked smug as fuck the whole time. I thought I was going to lose my mind.” He still thought he might - his body was wound so tightly with need that the touch of Taeil’s hands was like fire, and the touching had only just started.

“Your mind is stronger than that.” Taeil’s soapy fingertips slid over both of Jiho's nipples, pinching, tugging, and Jiho groaned, rocking his hips up against nothing but air. He was so hard and his cock ached so badly to be touched. He tried to just appreciate being allowed to be fully hard at all, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

One of Taeil’s hands stayed on his chest while the other palm smoothed down Jiho’s belly, skirting around the base of his cock to rub his balls. “They're so heavy and full,” Taeil murmured in his ear. Jiho whimpered. This was why Taeil had left the bathwater so shallow: so he could toy with Jiho without the slippery soap rinsing away. "Should we let you cum soon and relieve some of this pressure? It would feel so good to cum over and over until they ran dry, wouldn't it?”

Then finally, _finally,_ Taeil wrapped one hand around Jiho's cock and started stroking him. Jiho wanted to _cry_ it felt so good, but he didn't want Taeil to misinterpret that so he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He tried not to let Taeil's words distract him - did he really plan to milk him dry tonight or was he teasing? How soon was “soon”? Taeil pumped him slowly, but it was fast enough to do the job, the sensation building and sharpening in that familiar way. Jiho squirmed, rolling his hips a little, chasing it. Did he dare to get his hopes up?

Jiho gripped Taeil’s knee and let little moans escape as his breathing got heavier, faster. He was getting close now, and he didn’t try to hide it. He wanted Taeil to know exactly what he was doing to him, knew Taeil got off on hearing it, on seeing him squirm.

When Jiho's little moans turned whiny and urgent, Taeil let go of him for a moment, running his hands up and down Jiho’s sides instead, feeling the way his rib cage expanded with each ragged breath. Jiho turned his head to press a kiss to Taeil’s cheek. Then Taeil's hand was on him again, moving a bit faster than before, squeezing a bit tighter.

“You've worked so hard,” Taeil murmured. “You deserve to cum tonight.” The words were silken and low, Taeil's lips brushing against his neck, and Jiho felt them zing through him, electric. “You've earned a nice reward, don't you think?”

“I think,” Jiho started, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to formulate something other than just _yes, yes, please Taeil yes_. He was panting now, sweating. He was so close. “I think it's an… occasion worth celebrating. It would be a… nice way to toast to a new beginning.”

Taeil didn't answer right away. He let go of Jiho’s cock again, rubbing Jiho’s belly instead, just for a minute, then his hand was back. Taeil just squeezed him tightly for a few seconds, then started moving again, fast this time, and Jiho nearly saw stars, but then Taeil stopped again after only five or six strokes. Jiho made a choked little noise.

“I agree. It _is_ a worthy occasion,” Taeil said, both hands running soothingly up and down the insides of Jiho's thighs. “But, it would be inconsiderate of me to let you cum tonight.” Jiho groaned, his cock twitching at Taeil's words, traitorously thrilled. “We wouldn’t want to lose all this pent up fire inside you, especially not now, right when you’ve just started your company.” Taeil kissed behind Jiho’s ear. Jiho closed his eyes and swallowed back a whimper. “You’re at your peak when you’re desperate.”

Jiho nodded, bit his lip, then managed to answer. “Yes, hyung. You’re right.” He meant it.

Trembling, he twisted out of Taeil's arms, flipping carefully over onto his hands and knees, his erection heavy and aching between his legs. If Jiho couldn't have his own orgasm, then he needed the next best thing: he needed to have Taeil's orgasm, needed to taste it, to feel every twitch and pulse of it on his tongue. He pressed his face into Taeil's neck, mouthing along the wing of his bat tattoo.

He scooped up a handful of the soap suds Taeil had left all over his belly and smeared them onto Taeil's cock, which was hot and rock hard in his hand. Jiho kissed down Taeil's chest and tugged gently on one nipple with his teeth while he gave Taeil a quick wash, slicking him up with the soap just to feel him squirm and then ladling the bathwater over him with a cupped hand, rinsing him off so Jiho wouldn't end up with a mouthful of soap.

Then, kissing Taeil's cock briefly, he dragged his tongue from base to tip, making a show of it. Taeil ran his fingers into Jiho’s hair, brushing it back away from his forehead, and Jiho looked up through his lashes at Taeil's face, knowing he looked good like this, his plush bottom lip catching on the head of Taeil's cock.

He settled in, hooking his arms around Taeil’s thighs to anchor his hips. He wanted to give Taeil a taste of his own medicine, draw it out and make him squirm and beg, so he started with something Taeil loved to do to him while he was caged: nibbling at Taeil’s inner thighs, sucking marks here and there until Taeil was peppered with them.

Taeil relaxed into it, letting his hands fall slack by his sides, and Jiho glanced up to see Taeil's eyes were closed and his head was tipped back. Well. He wouldn't stay so relaxed for long. Jiho unwrapped his left hand from Taeil’s hip and slid it under the water. Water was never the best lube, but Jiho didn’t plan to do a lot of thrusting - he just needed to get inside. So, he took his time, moving slowly, listening to the little sounds Taeil made as he gently pushed one finger in, then a second.

Only then did Jiho start mouthing along Taeil's cock, hooking his fingers forward inside Taeil as he did so.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Taeil breathed, and suddenly his hands were back in Jiho's hair, holding on like he needed an anchor.

Jiho took Taeil prisoner with his tongue, getting him close and then pausing for a few seconds to kiss his belly, again, again, his fingers inside Taeil all the while pressing, rubbing.

Jiho took one last break to nibble along Taeil's hipbone, and Taeil surrendered. “Please, Jiho, oh _please please -”_ he groaned, tugging at Jiho's hair. Jiho laughed and let Taeil move his head, let Taeil push his cock back into his mouth.

Jiho worked him relentlessly. Taeil bucked and squirmed under him, but Jiho had a good grip on Taeil's hip with his right hand and the advantage of leverage, easily keeping Taeil's hips right where he wanted them even as Taeil scrambled and clutched.

Taeil moaned the way he laughed: rough and gasping, nothing like the way he sang.

And then every part of Taeil that had been tense suddenly relaxed, everything that had been relaxed suddenly tensed, and he came, spurting into Jiho's mouth. The energy of it shot through Jiho right down to his toes, satisfying and unsatisfying, like a cool breeze on a hot day, washing over him for a delicious moment and then leaving him in its wake - still hot.

No. Hotter now, for having felt the contrast.

Jiho pressed his face into Taeil’s belly, kissing, nuzzling while they both caught their breath. Taeil stroked Jiho’s hair, his cheeks, his shoulders.

“Sit up, Jiho,” Taeil cooed. “Let’s rinse off.”

Jiho sat up and Taeil had the shower sprayer in his hand, pressing the button to send the soothing hot water cascading over Jiho’s chest and belly, the soap suds running down and away.

And then Jiho watched as Taeil paused the spray, as his tattooed fingers twisted the little knob to switch the water temperature from hot to cold. “Now, let’s get that cage back on…”

~*♡*~

Later, snuggled up in bed with Taeil sleeping tucked against his chest, their legs intertwined, Jiho _wanted_. Aside from playtime, which of course was different, bedtime was when he was always most aware of his cage, felt the most confined, the most denied. He let the scenes of the day play back through his mind, even though he knew it would just make him ache in his cage even more.

The chatter-din of the party, the tripping, lively footsteps as he’d scuffled with Kyung, and then later, the clink of the padlock, the lapping of the water against the side of the tub, the slick noises of Taeil’s hand on his cock, staccato breaths echoing off steamy tile - as Jiho lay in bed, eyes closed, all the little sounds and rhythms of the day began to mingle in his mind, weaving together, coalescing into... a beat.

Tomorrow, in the studio - he would have to get that app from Taeil, to see if he could get the plug to vibrate in pulses at the right tempo in front of the mic.


End file.
